Ezria Thanksgiving
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria and Ezra celebrate Thanksgiving with their two year-old son Jem. Prequel to "Falling From Cloud Nine." Please read, review, and enjoy! (One Shot)


Aria's POV

"Happy Thanksgiving princess." My husband Ezra mutters as he pulls me closer to him.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I say as I rest my head on his chest.

A few minutes later, I hear my two year-old son crying due to the baby monitor on our night stand.

"I've got him." Ezra says as he crawls out of bed.

"I'll come with you." I say as I follow my husband to our son's room.

Ezra takes Jem out of his crib and cradles him in his arms.

"Momma." Jem says as he reaches his arms out towards me.

"Thanks son." Ezra says sarcastically.

"He's a Momma's boy." I say with a triumphant smile.

"It's about seven-thirty, and Macy's Day Parade starts at nine." Ezra says as he glances at his watch.

"We're meeting the Cavanaugh's in Time Square at eight thirty." I tell my husband.

"Taylor!" Jem exclaims happily.

"That's right buddy, you'll see her soon." Ezra says as he kisses Jem's forehead.

"Let's get you dresses." I say as I take Jem from Ezra.

"I'll make breakfast." Ezra says as he scurries out of the room.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby boy." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

Line Break

Ezra and I make our way through the forest of people in Time Square as we search for Spencer and Toby. I carry Jem, who is crying hysterically.

"What's the matter?" Ezra asks as he gestures towards Jem.

"The commotion is stressing him out." I say with a sigh.

Seconds later, a huge smile spreads across Jem's face.

"Taylor!" Jem says as he points to his friend.

I turn around and see the Cavanaughs walking towards us.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Spencer says as she gives me a big hug.

"You too." I say with a smile.

"I don't think we're getting any closer to the front, so we should probably stay here." Toby tells us.

"That's a good idea." Ezra says as he takes Jem from me and puts the little boy on his shoulders.

Toby does the same with Taylor so that the two year-olds can see the floats.

"Hi Mommy." Jem says as looks down at me.

"Hi baby." I say with a chuckle.

As soon as the parade starts, Jem begins to cheer and point towards his favorite floats. I enjoy the show, but I'm more focused on how adorable Jem looks. I glance at Ezra, who has a very content look on his face.

"Ezra." I say as I tap him gently.

"What?" Ezra shouts through all the commotion.

"I love you." I yell at him.

"I can't hear you, talk louder." Ezra says.

"I love you!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Several people standing around us glance at me, and I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"I love you too." Ezra says as he gives me one of his charming boyish smiles.

Line Breaks

After the parade ends, we part with the Cavanaughs and make our way to the car.

"Dd you enjoy the parade?" I ask as I glance at Jem who is sitting in his car seat.

"Yes Momma." Jem says with a smile.

"What was your favorite float?" Ezra asks him.

"I liked the doggy." Jem tells us.

"That was a good one." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"I still have to make the turkey." I say with a sigh.

"Can I help?" Ezra asks as he grabs my hand.

"If you want to poison our guests." I tease.

"I'm not that bad of a cook." Ezra says with an eye roll.

"Want to hear a funny story Jem?" I ask as I smirk at my husband.

"Yes!" Jem says as he nods his head eagerly.

"Really Aria? Why do you always have to bring this up?" Ezra asks in annoyance.

"Three Thanksgivings ago I had you in my tummy. I was so tired, and Daddy agreed to make the turkey. He bought one from Trader Joe's, and put it in the oven before taking the plastic off. Our house almost burnt down!" I say as I try to contain my laughter.

"Silly Daddy!" Jem says as the sound of his laughter fills the car.

"It was nice of you try." I say as Ezra sulks.

Line Break

By five-thirty, all of our guests have arrived. Our guests consist of my parents, and the girls and their families. We sit around our large dining room table, and stare at the full plates of food in front of us.

"Before we start eating, let's all go around the table and say what we're thankful for. Son, why don't you start?" Ezra asks as he glances at Jem.

"I'm thankful for Toys R U, Central Park, The Zoo, Ice Cream..." Jem starts to say.

"Jem, say the three things that you're most thankful for." I say interrupting Jem's list.

"Mommy, Daddy, and my best friend Taylor." Jem says.

"Awwww." All of the women at the table say.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, and for our baby boy. I'm also thankful for everyone who is sitting here tonight." Ezra says as he squeezes my hand.

"I'm thankful for my two favorite boys, and that we all get to celebrate this wonderful holiday together." I say with a smile.

Ezra's POV

By about nine o'clock, everyone has left our house. Aria and I stare at Jem, who is sound asleep on our couch.

"Isn't he amazing?" Aria asks as she wraps her arms around me.

"Yeah, I love you both so much." I tell my wife truthfully.

"I love you too." Aria says as her hazel eyes twinkle.

"Let's tuck him in." I say as I pick Jem up and carry him to his bed.

"Goodnight buddy, I love you so much." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"I love you too." Aria says as she covers his little body with a blanket.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Jem says as his blue eyes flutter open.

"We didn't mean to wake you up." Aria tells him apologetically.

"Tummy mean!" Jem says as he clutches his stomach.

"You're not getting sick are you? Should I call a doctor?" Aria asks as a look of panic washes over her face.

"He isn't sick, Jem just ate a little too much turkey." I say with a chuckle.

"No more food!" Jem mutters.

Aria and I laugh, and sit by Jem until he falls back asleep.

Line Break

Aria and I cuddle in our comfortable bed.

"I love you." Aria says as she rests her head on my chest.

"I love you more." I tease.

Aria responds by sitting up and whacking my body with a pillow.

"You're going to pay for that!" I exclaim.

"What are going to do about it?" Aria asks in a husky voice.

I respond by pinning Aria's hands behind her head and tickling her.

"Ezra stop!" Aria says through her giggles.

"Say you're sorry." I say as I continue to tickle her.

"I-I'm sorry." Aria says.

"For what?" I ask as I tickle her even harder.

"Hitting you with a pillow!" Aria says through her laughter.

"What are you most thankful for?" I ask as I continue to tickle her.

"You!" Aria exclaims.

"Good girl." I say as I stop tickling Aria.

"Thank you." Aria says as she struggles to catch her breath.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." I tell Aria truthfully.

"I'm the luckiest woman." Aria says with a smile.

"We both have so much to be thankful for." I say as I pull her close to me.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful day :). **


End file.
